


A Christmas Gift

by phancuddleswithstyles



Category: Internet Personalities, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancuddleswithstyles/pseuds/phancuddleswithstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes in to Dan’s store and wants a certain DVD box. Dan can’t help but buy it for him in secret after he’s had too many glasses of wine. He’s torn what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfic that I have ever finished actually, so sorry if it sucks. I wrote most of it at like 1am, oops. Lemme know what ya think lol. You can also read my fics on my tumblr, where i have the same username as here, phancuddleswithstyles :)

We were probably the last shop in the universe to put our christmas decorations up. It was only 2 weeks left until christmas, and my boss had finally realised that it was about time to put up the decorations so we didn’t look like christmas haters. Even though he sort of was one. He hated christmas so much that he went on a cheap holiday to Spain for a few weeks every christmas. I couldn’t understand how anyone would want to spend christmas by a pool, but who am I to judge?

Personally, I wasn’t the most festive person in the universe. I’ll admit that. I used to like it more when I still lived at home with my family. But not since I had started, and dropped out of, university a few years ago. I had to work almost every day to pay my bloody rent. I knew it was a stupid idea to think that i could afford to live in London by myself as a young guy who had barely left his teen years. Even though I lived in a shitty flat in a shitty area, I still had to work my ass off to afford living. Including working during christmas. My boss always gave me a nice bonus to take care of the store while he went on his holiday, just incase someone desperately needed a cheesy christmas movie. I would be mad to say no to that offer. Even if It meant that I had to spend christmas in a shitty video store and couldn’t see my family. Welcome to adulthood huh?

So there I was, all alone, trying to tape some old dusty tinsel up. Wouldn’t surprise me if the tinsel was older than me to be honest. No matter how hard I tried, it still looked quite shit. But it was better than nothing. Maybe it would encourage more customers to come in.  
Oh who was I kidding, we barely ever got any customers. It blows my mind how my boss had been able to keep the shop running for over 20 years. The only customers we ever got were annoying teenagers passing on their way home from a school not too far away. They always bought the newest mainstream movies. I was so used to it that I could usually guess exactly what movie they were gonna buy the second they walked through the door. The boys got the newest action movies and the girls bought cheesy chick flicks or anything new with a cute guy in it. There were no excepetions. Until now.

 

I had almost fallen asleep to the muffled sound of christmas music when I was startled by the door bell. I glanced up to see a tall guy with black hair flipping through some DVD’s. He was different though. He looked too old to be a young teenager. He must’ve been in his early 20’s like me. I got way too excited about getting a new type of customer. During my 2 years of working here, people over the age of 20 were like rare pokemons. This should be interesting.

A tall guy with black hair. Haircut very similar to my own. He wore black skinny jeans and a space themed jacket. Attractive, definitily. Or maybe adorable was the right word for him. Obviously a nerd. Perhaps he was a young dad who desperately had to buy the newest Disney movie? He didn’t have a “young father” vibe to him though. He could be one of those nerds who came to buy a classic action movie to become badass. We’d had many of those before. Or maybe a sci-fi nerd? My final guesses were either Star Wars or something with Chuck Norris.

The poor guy looked through the shelfs carefully and looked dissapointed when he reached the end. He almost looked a bit embaressed when he walked up to me by the counter. Damn I was right. He really was attractive, even more close up.

“ Excuse me, do you have anyhting by Hayao Miyazaki? ” I almost choke on the gum I was chewing. Hayao Miyazaki? Holy shit I was wrong. Holy actual shit, he’s an anime fan. I had never ever heard anyone ask for anything anime related before. Am I dreaming?

“ Wow ” That was all I could say. It was more like a whisper than an actual sound. 

“ What? ” The guy looked at me with a confused look on his face. He looked like an innocent puppy who’d just been caught peeing on the bed. A puppy with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I had to fight the urge to jump over the counter to give him a big hug.

“ Sorry about that, uhm, it’s just that we’ve never had someone here asking for anime stuff before. It’s really cool ”. I smiled at him and thankfully, I could see him relax and smile back at me. God his smile was adorable. Dammit Dan, be professional.

“ Oh really? I went to all the big stores and they didn’t have anything so I thought i’d pop in here. No offence, but this place looks like it might have some different things ” 

“ Sorry, we’re awfully mainstream to be honest. It might look really hipster, but if you look closely you’re just gonna find titanic, twilight, die hard…and some more twilight ” He giggled at my response and I couldn’t help but laugh with him. I hated small talking with customers, but this was one conversation I never wanted to end.

“ Oh I see. Well I guess I should go then. Guess I’m never gonna find that damn box ”

“ Box? ”

“ Yeah it was like a box set you know, with all his best movies. I saw it online but it was limited edition so they were sold out everywhere. This was my last hope ” He shrugged and smiled, but he looked genuinly upset.

“ I hope you find it. Sorry again. I wish I could’ve helped a fellow anime fan. And uhm…I’m Dan by the way. Come back any time! ”

“ Nice to meet you Dan, I’m Phil. Maybe I will ” We smiled at eachother one last time before he walked out the door. I could feel the cold breeze and realised that my cheeks were so warm that I had probably blushed the entire time. Way to go Dan.

 

It was finally christmas eve. As usual, I was hanging out at the store. It had been completely dead the entire day, except for one or two stressed mothers who’d bought Disney films. Last minute presents. The school holiday had started so there was no reason for younger people to show up. It was just me and the DVD’s. It was snowing outside atleast, which made it feel festive and nice. But my mind was far away so I barely took notice of it.

I couldn’t stop thinking about that Phil guy. I may or may not have had one or two glasses too many of cheap wine one lonely evening, and I had ended up googling that box set. After too many hours of googling, I had actually found it in some dark corner of e-bay. And I may or may not have ended up buying it. It had arrived a week ago. I wasn’t sure what the hell I was suppose to do with it. My drunk brain had thought that it was the best idea ever to buy it as a christmas present for Phil. My sober brain was wiser.   
I guess I could keep it myself. Of course I loved those movies. It would be an impressive addition to my DVD collection. But I couldn’t get Phil’s sad face out of my head. I had an unexplainable urge to make him smile and to make him happy. It was so silly, but I couldn’t stop it. I kept staring at the shop door every day, but he never showed up. I had even wrapped the present and kept it close at all times just incase I happened to run into him somewhere. Just incase I got the courage to give it to him. But now, it seemed like I wouldn’t even get the chance, whether I wanted to or not. He was a guy named Phil in London. It was impossible to find out where he lived. Not that I would even have the courage to go to his house. That would be stupid. It would make me look like a creep. A stalker. No, I couldn’t do that.  
If he ever shows up at the store again, I will try to talk more. Try to be friendly and hopefully build a friendship. I missed having friends. I used to have a group of friends back home before university split us up and made us, or mostly me, realise that I meant nothing to them.   
I didn’t stay in university very long, so i didn’t have time to get any new friends. And in London, it was impossible since I worked so much and had no contacts whatsoever. Even though my old friends were awful, it was still better than being all alone. 

And that’s how I ended up slightly tipsy by myself once again that late afternoon while browsing the internet. I have no idea how I did it, but after some intense facebook stalking, I did get a result. I had Phil’s adress. It was actually only a few blocks away from my flat. I could easily walk over there.

I know I shouldn’t have done it. A small part of my brain kept yelling at me to stop and just go to bed instead. But it was overpowered by the rest of my brain, which at this point, was more than tipsy. I was more like slightly drunk. That point of my drunkeness where I could function perfectly (okay maybe I was slightly wobbly) but my confidence exploded and made me think I could do anything. Basically, I was at a stage where YOLO was my fucking mantra.   
I had somehow ended up on Phil’s adress, despite the heavy snow that made it almost impossible to see anything. But there I was. I held the wrapped present tight, gathered every drunk bit of confidence I had, and I knocked on the door. 

The look on Phil’s face when he opened the door was priceless. Even I was surprised to be honest. My plan had been to find his flat, but I hadn’t planned what to say and I hadn’t mentally prepared myself to see his face again. He looked fucking adorable. His hair was messy. He wore a t-shirt with pokemon print on it and a pair of dark coloured pajama bottoms. He really was a nerd and he sure wasn’t expecting any company.

“ How? How did you find me? ” He looked shocked, but no signs of fear. 

“ It doesn’t matter. I want you to have this, okay? ” I mumbled and shoved the present towards him. Phil’s expression had changed more to curious and confused rather than shocked at this point. 

“ I know it’s really fucking stupid and it’s probably completely wrong and I’m so sorry to disturb your christmas to give you this shit. I’m sure you have wonderful family waiting for you and I don’t know I just wanted you to have this i don’t know I just- ” I stopped my rambling and looked up at him when I heard a small gasp. He had slowly opened the present during my drunken rant, and he was now holding it in his hands with the paper tossed on the floor. He stroked the dvd box gently like he was scared to hurt it. He just stared at it for a few seconds. His messy hair hid his face, so I couldn’t really read his emotions. I felt awkward for standing there. I felt like I had sobered up the past few seconds, because all my confidence was gone. I was a creep. Of course I was a creep. Shit it should be illegal for me to buy fucking wine. I will never drink again after this.

“ Just throw it away or whatever, it doesn’t matter I’m so sorry for disturbing you I’m a freak I’m just gonna go now ” I turned around without giving him any time to respond. I just ran. I ran all the way home. That was the most stupid thing I had ever done in my entire life. This is why I don’t have a social life. I fuck things up. I’m nothing but a fucked up creep.

 

Christmas day would be spent at the store of course. Honestly, I didn’t mind it that much. I’d might aswell get some cleaning and unpacking done instead of falling asleep drunk infront of Home Alone by myself. 

Like I had expected, everything was dead today. Even the London streets outside were dead. Everyone was celebrating at home with their families. I hate to admit it, but I missed it. I missed christmas with my family. So fucking much. I missed seeing my little brother’s excited face when he opened presents. He had recently become a teenager, but still. He was still the baby of the family. I missed christmas food. I even missed having a christmas tree. I couldn’t be bothered to get one since I was alone. I needed the money for more important things than a stupid tree that only I would look at a few hours per day. It was pointless. Phil had a tree. I had seen a glimpse of it yesterday by the corner of my eye. It was kind of small and had blue lights on it. It looked so cool. I wondered if he had a big family.

I kept looking at the shop door. Obviously, I wasn’t expecting Phil to come. No, I was just terrified that the police would show up and arrest me for being a creepy stalker. It’s not like I had anywhere to hide or escape. I would be fucked if they showed up. I would be fucked if I went to jail. 

I was lazily eating some crisps while scrolling through twitter when I heard the door bell. I almost bit my tounge and dropped my phone on the counter with a loud bang. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Phil? Why the hell would he show up? To get proof for the police? To beat me up? Shit.He almost looked a bit shy when he walked up to me. I tried to look busy by digging really deep into the crisp bag, but I wasn’t fooling anyone. There was no way out of this.

“ Hi ” God his voice was so soft and cute. He looked like a shy puppy. I could feel myself blushing already.

“ Hey ” I tried to give him an apologetic look and took a deep breath.

“ Look, I know that I was a creepy stalker yesterday and I shouldn’t have done that. I have never done anything like that before and I swear I will never do it again. There’s no need to get the police involved. I was drunk and I wasn’t thinking and- ”

“ Dan, you need to stop doing that ”

“ Stop what? ” I couldn’t help but fangirl a bit in my head because of the fact that he remembered my name.

“ Stop apologizing for everything. And the police? ” He giggled.   
“ Dan, the police haven’t even crossed my mind. ” He took a deep breath.   
“ I came here to say that what you did is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I have no idea why you did it, but you have no idea how grateful I am. It must have taken so much time. So just…thank you so much. I can’t thank you enough ”

“ Oh ” That was all I could say. I was speechless. I did not expect this in a million years. 

Phil smiled and it was the most genuine smile I had ever seen. And the most adorable smile. He was leaning slightly over the counter. I don’t know what came over me, but I leaned in. Our lips connected innocently for a brief moment. We pulled apart only a few centimeters. I was already breathing heavy, and he did the same. Phil was the one who leaned in first this time. It was a bit more forceful than my attempt, but I didn’t mind it. I wanted it. We cupped eachothers faces and ruffled eachothers hair as we kissed.

I don’t know how long we had been making out when we pulled apart the second time. We were both leaning as much as much as possible over the counter. We looked at eachother with surprised faces. We started giggling and neither of us could stop smiling. 

“ Do you wanna spend christmas with me? ” Phil blurted out out of nowhere. He bit his lip and looked nervous. “ I totally get if you don’t want to. It’s just that my family is in Florida so I’m spending christmas alone. But I get that you have family and stuff, forget that I asked ”  
“ Phil “  
” What? “  
” I would love to “ I said softly. His face lit up again. He almost threw himself over the counter again and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I bit my lip playfully and put my coat on.

” Wait, don’t you have to work? “  
” Nah “ I sighed. I looked around the store, and then back at Phil. ” I have more important things to do “

Phil smiled and reached his hand out. I grabbed it and gave it a little squeeze. We left the store giggling like we were school girls. I had a feeling this would be the best christmas ever.


End file.
